shakespeare
by cachorro
Summary: una cancion, una historia


**Shakespeare**

**DISCLAIMER: los personajes de icarly no me pertenecen bueno fuera no le pertenecen a Nick**

**ADVERTENCIA: pues es un fic con contenido Yuri (chica, chica) homofóbicos abstenerse**

Wisconsin

-¿qué? No, no y no

¿Por qué no?

-¡Sam!

_por favor carly, eres mi única esperanza

-Ni siquiera me sé la canción

_Tu me ayudaste a componerla… la debes conocer mejor que nadie

Carls ¿tu le ayudaste a componer la canción? ¿Por qué no me dijiste?

-Bueno… Sam… la verdad… yo

_Ella escribió la letra y yo la música… puedes cantar la canción por mí… por favor

-pero yo… -"_si la canto se dará cuenta"_-

_Estoy mojando mis propios zapatos… por favor

-Dame el micrófono

Sin miedo niña

-podrías ayudarme a verme menos ridícula… si voy a hacer esto… -"_y si se da cuenta de que escribí esta canción pensando en ella…" -_pensaba mientras me ayudaban a quitar flores y lazos del vestido - ammm… ya que Gordon es un poco sensible e incontinente… voy a cantar la canción que Gordon y yo compusimos… para jodie… y… -no puedo evitarlo mi mirada se clava en el profundo azul de sus ojos - bien…

**I saw you there, so beautiful**

**Te vi alli, tan Bello**

**You stopped and stared, so magical**

**Te detuviste y me miraste, tan mágico**

**Then you asked me for my name**

**Entonces me preguntaste por mi nombre**

**And we took an out town train**

**Y tomamos el tren para ir a la ciudad**

**Before you leave, get up to go**

**Antes de que te vayas, déjame conocerte**

**I wanna know**

**Quiero saber**

12 meses antes

Entonces ¿te gusta freddo? –me pregunto mi rubia amiga deteniéndose sin siquiera mirarme

-No… claro que no… ¿por que de repente me preguntas eso Sam?

Los vi besándose en el set de icarly

-Ya sabes cómo es Freddy otra vez me dijo que me quería y me beso –"_por qué me siento tan nerviosa"-_

Haa –se giro, y me miro con esa enorme sonrisa –mira los video juegos… ven vamos

Me tomas de la mano, una corriente eléctrica me atraviesa y entonces lo comprendo todo, así es como quiero estar, siempre a tu lado, siempre mirando tus ojos, siempre mirando tu sonrisa, siempre de tu mano… siempre a tu lado.

¿una competencia Carls? –jamás puedo resistirme a lo que me pidas

Como siempre me ganaste, pero no me importa, haría lo que fuera con tal de siempre mirar tu sonrisa, pasamos el resto de la tarde jugando y como siempre me acompañas hasta mi casa

-¿espera no quieres quedarte? ya es tarde –te detengo quiero pasar el mayor tiempo contigo

Otro día… aunque… tal vez durante la noche me meta por tu ventana… nunca se sabe –otra sonrisa y yo me muero porque así sea, comienzas a caminar pero aun hay algo que quiero saber

-Antes de que te vayas… quiero saber –me miras con curiosidad

¿Qué?

-¿Te molestaría que ande con Freddy? –me miras sorprendida y yo espero que me digas que si… por mi

No, si él es lo que tú quieres… yo jamás me interpondría en tu felicidad… aunque fuera con él –me dices y sigues tu camino

**Do you like Shakespeare? Jeff buckely?**

**¿te gusta Shakespeare? ¿Jeff buckely?**

**Watching movies on Sunday?**

**¿ver peliculas en Domingo?**

**Do you like kissing when it`s raining?**

**¿Te gusta besar cuando está lloviendo?**

**Making faces in the station?**

**¿Hacer caras en la estación?**

**Do you like, I need to know**

**Necesito saber, que te gusta**

**What do you like?**

**¿Que te gusta?**

**Before you go**

**Antes de que te vallas**

9 meses antes

-Sam te he estado buscando… ¿Por qué estás aquí escondida?

Haaa… necesitaba pensar un poco

-¿pensar? ¿En que?

Pues en el jamón

-¿En jamón? ¿Por qué no me dices la verdad? ¿Qué es lo que escondes?

Haaa… ¡jamón!

-¡Jamón! Si claro… déjame ver – peleo contigo un poco hasta conseguir ver lo que me escondes - ¿un libro?

Si un libro –te miro un poco extrañada

-¿y de? –no lo puedo creer

Si de Shakespeare –me dices apenada

-wau Sam no creí que te gustara

A ti te gusta –me dijiste levantando los hombros como para restarle importancia

-si pero… ¿porque lo estás leyendo?

Bueno la verdad es que… -te acercas lentamente a mí y cual película romántica comienza a llover, te miro a los ojos y puedo ver que hay algo que antes no había

_chicas está lloviendo ¿Qué hacen ahí? –en este momento como quisiera matar a Freddy –vamos entren –se gira, puedo ver cómo le haces caras y nuevamente me miras

Solo quería saber porque te gusta tanto –me sonríes –y la verdad no fue de mi agrado –me tomas de la mano y me llevas dentro del edificio

-deberías leer romeo y Julieta –te digo mientras dejo que me jales, me miras y comienzas a reír

**You walk me home, so wonderful**

**Fue maravilloso, caminar contigo a mi casa**

**It starts to snow, it`s incredible**

**Empezo a nevar, fue increible**

**Now we`re walking up my street**

**Ahora caminando juntos en mí calle**

**And you slowly turn to me**

**Volteas despacio hacia mi**

**You`re three inches from my lips**

**Estas a tres pulgadas de mis labios**

**But before we do this**

**Pero antes de hacer esto**

6 meses antes

Carls tengo que decirte algo

-No puede esperar ya casi llegamos a mi casa

Si no lo digo ahora jamás lo diré –te miro preocupada, tanta seriedad no es normal en ti- carly… yo

Estas tan cercas de mí que puedo sentir tu cálido aliento, comienza a nevar… tan perfecto… tan mágico… para un beso

: Hermanita, Sam… podrían ayudarme con esto –interrumpe Spencer matando la magia

-Spencer que es todo esto

: Material para una nueva escultura… podríamos meterlo antes de que se me congele el cerebro

Claro yo llevo esto –tomas las cosas y te alejas de mi sin mirarme mas

: Carly soy yo o ustedes dos iban a…

-¿Qué?

: No… nada… debió ser mi imaginación y toda esta nieve… subamos

Bueno yo me voy

-Espera Sam… que es lo que me ibas a decir

Nada importante, no te preocupes –te veo salir y siento que mi cuento mágico no tendrá un final feliz

**Do you like Shakespeare? Jeff buckely?**

**¿te gusta Shakespeare? ¿Jeff buckely?**

**Watching movies on Sunday?**

**¿ver peliculas en Domingo?**

**Do you like kissing when it`s raining?**

**¿Te gusta besar cuando está lloviendo?**

**Making faces in the station?**

**¿Hacer caras en la estación?**

**Do you like, I need to know**

**Necesito saber, que te gusta**

**What do you like?**

**¿Que te gusta hacer?**

**Before you go**

**Antes de que te vallas**

4 meses antes

-Sam ¿estás leyendo?

Que tú me dijiste que leyera romeo y Julieta

-y ¿que tal?

Es tonto

-¿Tonto?

Si… mira… la tipa

-Julieta

Si esa… finge que está muerta para que romeo llegue por ella y no la casen a la fuerza, pero el sonso se toma un veneno y cuando ella despierta él ya casi esta muerto y que pasa después… pues que la sonsa se clava un puñal… y así sonso y sonsa muertos por falta de comunicación, dime si no es tonto

-A mi más bien me parece romántico… todo lo hacen por amor… ami me gustaría tener a mi romeo… o quizás… = jura solamente amarme y ceso de ser una Capuleto =…- recite esperando quizás captaras la indirecta - simplemente me encanta

Te cojo la palabra llámame tan solo tu amante y recibiré un segundo bautismo, de aquí en adelante no seré mas…

-pensé que no te gustaba –te dije sorprendida y sonrojada a la vez

Recuerdas que lo acabo de leer –me miraste con una sonrisa- con las ligeras alas de Cupido he franqueado estos muros, pues las barreras de piedra no son capaces de detener mi amor –recitabas mientras caminabas a la ventana de mi habitación y la habrías, por un minuto me perdí en la magia –tus parientes por tal virtud, no son obstáculo para mí.

-¿Quién te ha guiado hasta aquí?

Mi amor… –me contestaste acercándote a mi – no entiendo de rumbos pero él me guía a ti

-no es lo que contesta romeo

No… es lo que yo contestaría –y afuera nuevamente llovía trayendo consigo la magia

: Carly la cena esta lista –grito Spencer afuera y en el segundo que me distraje tú saliste por la ventana

- Con el alma quisiera guardar aun las apariencias; ansiosa, ansiosa negar lo que he dicho; pero fuera ceremonias ¿me amas tu? –recite esperando que la magia regresara por la ventana por la que se había marchado

**Show me the place where you come from**

**Muestrame de donde vienes**

**And the places you dream of**

**Y los lugares con que sueñas**

**I wanna know everything you are**

**Quiero saber todo sobre ti**

**But before we get that far**

**Pero antes de que estemos lejos**

**Do you like, I need to know**

**Necesito saber, que te gusta**

**Do you like, before you go**

**Que te gusta, antes de que te vallas**

2 meses antes

-¿Qué ocurre Sam?

Es solo que…

-en otras ocasiones he venido a tu casa no veo por que estas tan nerviosa… ¿acaso tu mamá le pidio de nuevo al gato que se buscara un trabajo?

Eso es siempre

-entonces no entiendo –cuando abriste la puerta de tu habitación lo entendí- por esto no querías que entrara –tu solo pusiste una cara muy cómica- Sam no veo nada de malo en que ordenaras un poco tu habitación… me gusta

En serio –tu rostro se ilumino con la sonrisa que tanto me gusta- pensé que sería raro

-raro lo es… pero me agrada… y esos postes

Son los lugares que me encantaría visitar –me dijiste con una mirada soñadora

-Grecia… Egipto… ¿parís?

Si, tiene algo de malo –me preguntaste asustada-

-No… es que ami también me gustan esos lugares –te sonreí – y la guitarra, es tuya

Si

-¿sabes tocar?

Me encanta tocar

-¿porque no me lo habías dicho?

No lo se

-¿tocas algo para mí? –me miraste insegura, pero aun así tocaste-

Te gusto

-Eres increíble –y me acerque a ti, nada me impediría besarte-

; Sam baja y pon a trabajar al gato –grito tu mamá-

Mejor vámonos –me tomaste de la mano y me llevaste fuera de tu casa-

**Do you like Shakespeare? **

**¿te gusta Shakespeare? **

**Just you and me on Sunday**

**Solos tú y yo el domingo**

**Cause I like Shakespeare**

**Si me gusta Shakespeare**

Día presente Wisconsin

Tu Mirada es tan penetrante, ahora sabes lo que siento por ti y me aterra que no me correspondas, caminas por el pasillo hacia mí, aun no ha terminado la canción ... la última estrofa y me besas… tan mágico… tan único, me sonríes… todos aplauden y Spencer sonríe

Si me gusta Shakespeare… pero me gustas más tú –me confiesas, te sonrió y ahora soy yo quien te besa… esto es solo el comienzo de la magia…


End file.
